The Tale of Urashima Koro, the Fisherkoopa
by supercomputer276
Summary: A retelling of a Japanese folk tale. The kindly fisherkoopa Urashima Koro rescues a Buzzy Beetle one day and is rewarded with the chance to visit the palace of the Water Dragon King. Originally written during a roleplay in the Koopa Klan Elite RP group.


Many years ago, before the rise of the Chai Kingdom, there was a fishing village that sat on the east coast, known as Mizu-yeah-no. In this village was a young mature Koopa named Urashima Koro. He was a fisherkoopa, like his father before him and his father before him, and was renowned in his community for being the most skilled fisherkoopa in all the countryside, capturing more Cheep Cheeps and Bloopers in a day than his peers could in a week. Along with his great skill in fishing the sea, he was also known for his kind heart. In his whole life, he had never hurt anything, great or small, and was teased as a hatchling for not participating in the teasing and torment of lesser creatures, finding it a cruel sport.

One summer evening, Urashima was heading home from a day of fishing when he caught sight of an excited group of hatchlings screaming and talking loudly. Upon closer investigation, he saw that they were tormenting a Buzzy Beetle, pulling it every which way and beating it with sticks and rocks. Feeling sorry for it, he decided to rescue it.

"Boys, boys, what is this? At the rate you're going, you're going to kill the poor thing!"

This sadly did nothing to quell the hatchlings' abuse of the Buzzy Beetle. Instead, it only served to make them act even crueler. One of the older hatchlings replied, "Who cares if it lives or dies? We don't!"

Urashima took a moment to think of the best way to approach the situation, and decided to persuade them to give the Buzzy Beetle up to him. "Now, I'm sure you're all decent boys, so won't you give me that Buzzy Beetle? I should very much like to keep it!"

"Why should we?" one of the hatchings replied. "We're the ones that caught it!"

"Ah, but I'm not going to have you part with it for nothing, now am I?" From his pocket, he pulled out a few gold coins. "I'll pay you five coins for the Buzzy Beetle. That's enough for all of you. You can do a lot more with five coins then you can with that poor Beetle."

This interested the hatchlings, as they were not malicious but only mischievous, and after some deliberation amongst themselves, they agreed to Urashima's offer. Handing over the Buzzy Beetle, they took their price and left.

Urashima softly stroked the Beetle's shell as he walked with it in his arms back toward the beach. "You're safe now, little guy. They say Buzzy Beetles can live for thousands of years, and you were lucky I was passing by or else your life would've been cut a little short. I'll take you back to the beach; hopefully you'll be able to find your way home from there. Better make sure you don't get caught again, because there might not be someone to save you next time!"

Upon his arrival at the beach, he placed the Beetle on the sand, where it began to walk off in the direction of the sea. Satisfied, he started again on his way home.

The next morning, Urashima set out as usual in his fishing boat. The sky was blue and clear, and the sea calm. Casting out his line, he lazily rowed himself further out, passing by the other fishing boats one by one until they disappeared into the distance and he was surrounded by nothing but blue waters. For some reason, his spirits felt particularly light. Idle while waiting for the bite of a Cheep Cheep, his mind wandered to the Buzzy Beetle he rescued the other evening. Compared to the long long life of a Buzzy Beetle, a Koopa's was no more than a ripple in a pond. What would it be like to live a thousand years? he mused.

He was broken from his daydreams by the sound of his name being called, clear as the wind over the sea.

"Urashira Koro! Urashira Koro!"

He looked all around, befuddled. No other boats were in sight, so that surely could not have been another Koopa's voice. He continued looking and finally came to notice that a Buzzy Beetle was treading water beside his boat, looking very much like the one he had rescued. Upon seeing this sight, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"My apologies, Mr. Beetle, but a sight of a Buzzy Beetle like you swimming in the wide sea is not a very common sight. Was it you that was calling me?"

"Indeed it was," replied the Buzzy Beetle. This was not strange at all. "I have come to extend my thanks and gratitude for the life you have saved yesterday."

"How very polite of you!" replied Urashima. "Please, come into my boat, and dry your back in the sun. I know Beetles do enjoy that."

"Very much so," said the Beetle as it climbed up into Urashima's boat.

"I have to say, Mr. Beetle," said Urashima, "I have never before seen a Buzzy Beetle swimming in the sea. It is really rather extraordinary."

"I am no ordinary Buzzy Beetle," replied the Beetle. "I am an attendant at Rinna Gin-Gin, the great palace of the Water Dragon King. As such, by the power bestowed by my king, I am capable of swimming and breathing underwater, and can extend the ability to breathe underwater to others around me."

"Rinna Gin-Gin?" Urashima said, amazed. "Astounding! I have often heard tales of the Water Dragon King's realm on the seafloor, but I've never seen it myself. In fact, until just now, I was starting to believe it never existed at all! I should very much like to see it."

"You've never seen the Sea King's palace?" The Buzzy Beetle seems somewhat amazed himself. "Then you are missing on one of the most beautiful sights in all the world! The King's power even makes it possible for those that cannot breathe there such as yourself to do so! It is very far away, but... ah, we shall be there quickly if I take you. If you want to reach the Dragon King's land, I shall be your guide."

"A very generous offer, and one I would much like to accept," replied Urashima. "But remember that I am a poor mortal, and while I am capable of swimming a good distance, I would not be able to swim such an awesome journey."

"That will not be necessary," replied the Beetle. "I am more than capable of taking us both there. Simply hold tight to my shell and dive into the water, and leave the rest to me."

"If you say so," said Urashima as he picked up the Buzzy Beetle and held it tightly by the sides of its shell, facing it forward. "Somehow this feels... backwards."

"At your leisure," the Beetle said.

And when he was good and ready, Urashima Koro leapt from his boat and into the sea, holding the Beetle in his hands. A moment past before the Beetle began to swim, faster than the fisherkoopa expected of one with such small limbs, further out into the ocean.

The two strange companions traveled for a long time. To Urashima's constant amazement, he never found himself growing tired, or his clothes becoming wet. More evidence of the power the Dragon King gave his attendant, he figured.

Finally, a large magnificent coral gate came into view on the horizon, and beyond it was visible the most magnificent palace the Koopa ever laid eyes on. The sheer might and beauty communicated by this palace left him dumbstruck for several moments before he could bring himself to speak. "Mr. Beetle, on the horizon. Is that...?"

"Indeed it is, Urashima!" the Buzzy Beetle gleefully replied. "Rinna Gin-Gin Palace! I told you it'd be quick! We shall arrive in a few moments."

Those last two moments passed, and Urashima and the Buzzy Beetle touched down outside the gate. "Here we are! This should be within range of the Dragon's power. You'll have to walk from here."

Letting go of the Beetle, Urashima was surprised to see that Cheep Cheeps were standing - or rather, swimming - guard at the gate. Letting the Buzzy Beetle go ahead, he watched it address them.

"Greetings! This is Urashima Koro of the Chai, and I have had the honor of bringing him here as a guest to this kingdom. Please show him the way."

One of the Cheep Cheeps gave a nod and lead the way through the gate.

It wasn't long at all before a school of Cheep Cheeps, all of different colors and sizes, came and swam around him. These were the chief vassals of the Water Dragon King, and they gave their best bows. "Many welcomes, sir Urashima! Many welcomes to Rinna Gin-Gin, the palace of the Water Dragon King! Many welcomes for coming from so far away! We are all in your debt, Mr. Buzzy Beetle, for your trouble guiding him here! Now Mr. Urashima, come this way with us!"

Leaving the Buzzy Beetle to tend to his other duties, Urashima followed the Dragon King's vassals across the courtyard into the palace proper. As a humble fisherkoopa from a fishing village, he did not know how to behave in a palace, but as strange as it all was to him, he felt no shame or embarrassment, calmly following the path the vassals set for him, quietly admiring the magnificent coral decor. True to the Beetle's words he could breathe just fine, and with his still-dry clothes it was almost like he was still on land.

The vassals' path lead into the inner palace. As they approached the portal, they were welcomed by the most stunning sight of all. Attended by her maidens was a beautiful Noki princess. She was more beautiful than any Koopa he had ever seen, garbed in a beautiful flowing shell garment of red and soft green, like the underside of a wave, and threaded with golden silk; unlike many Nokis today, she had long flowing black hair that streamed over her shoulders, as was the fashion at the time; and when she spoke her voice was like music over the water.

The sight of such beauty struck Urashima dumb, and for several moments he did not speak. He then remembered he ought to bow, but before he could do so the princess took his hand and guided him in. They arrived in a large hall, where she bade him to sit on a luxurious seat.

"Urashima Koro, I am Otohere, and it gives me the greatest pleasure to welcome you to my father's kingdom. You see, it was I who sent for you, and sent Mr. Beetle to retrieve you. Yesterday you saved a Buzzy Beetle from certain death, and for that I must thank you, for through my father's magic, I was that Buzzy Beetle. To show my gratitude for your kind heart, if you like, you may live here forever in this land of eternal youth, where summer never ends and sorrow never comes; and if you will, I shall be your bride, and we will live happily together afterwards!"

Needless to say, this revelation sent Urashima's head spinning so much he wondered if he could possibly be dreaming it all. But as he listened to her sweet words and beheld her lovely face, his heart was filled with wonder and joy, and he decided it was a chance worth taking.

"A thousand thanks for your speech. Before today, I had heard of this land, but never seen it... and now that I have, I'd be more than happy to remain in it, with you."

Into the hall came a train of finely-garbed Cheep Cheeps, bearing tables and a large banquet of fish and seaweed you could only dream of on coral trays with which to celebrate the union of the bride and bridegroom. The bridal was celebrated with dazzling splendor, and there was much rejoicing throughout the Water Dragon's realm. The princess and the fisherkoopa consummated their marriage with the wedding cup of wine, as was customary in those days. Music was played, songs were sung, and golden Cheep Cheeps with silver tails danced. Urashima enjoyed this with all his heart, for never before had he sat down to such a marvelous feast.

When the meal was done, the Princess offered to show the bridegroom all the wonders and splendors of Rinna Gin-Gin, which he was only too happy to accept. The fisherkoopa, following his Noki bride, was shown all the wonders of the Dragon King's enchanted land of united youth and joy where neither time nor age could touch them. Much like the rest of the realm, the palace was primarily made of coral, and decorated with pearls of all colors and sizes. The beauties and wonders it held were so magnificent, they were simply impossible to describe!

But what Urashima found the most amazing was outside the palace, in the courtyard gardens that surrounded it. For in each direction was a different season of the year, spring and autumn, summer and winter, displayed to the wandering visitor all at once.

To the east, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, nightingales sung, and butterflies flitted from flower to flower.

To the south, the trees were full with summer, and crickets chirped their loudest in the night.

To the west, the autumn maples were ablaze with the colors of the sunset and the flowers of the chrysanthemum were in perfection.

To the north, Urashima jumped with surprise when he saw snow covering the ground and the pond frozen over with ice.

And each day there were new wonders and joys for Urashima, and so happy was he by all this that thoughts of his homeland, home, and his own parents were driven from his mind. This went on for three days without him thinking once of what he had left behind. It was at this point, however, that his mind returned to him and he did remember that he didn't belong in this wonderful land or Rinna Gin-Gin.

And so he said to himself: "Oh dear, my old mother and father at home... I had completely forgotten! What has happened all this time? How worried must they be from all these days I did not return home as usual? I can't let another day pass; I must go back at once!"

And so he went to his beautiful wife, Princess Otohime, and bowing low before her he said, "Dear Otohime, I have been very happy with you for a long time, and your kindness is simply beyond words. But now I must say good-bye. I must back to back to my old parents."

At this news, Otohime began to softly weep. "Surely you do not have to leave so soon? Are you not satisfied? Surely you can remain for just one more day!"

But Urashima would not be swayed, for it the way in the land of Chai, even before its Kingdom, to hold a duty towards parents that is stronger than everything else, even pleasure or love. So, though he could not be persuaded, he answered: "I'm sorry, but I must. I don't want to leave you, so do not think that. I must go and see my old parents. Just for one day I will go, and then I will come back."

"Then I suppose there is nothing to be done about it..." said the Princess sorrowfully. "Very well. I shall send you back today to your mother and father. Instead of trying to keep you one more day, I shall give you this as a token of our love."

And she brought him a small beautiful red treasure chest, tied with a silken cord and tassels of red silk.

"After so many other favors I have received at your hands, it doesn't seem right to take yet another, but because it is your wish, I shall do so." And then he added, "What is this chest?"

"This is the Chest of the Jewel Hand," answered the Princess. "It comes something very precious. You must not open it, whatever happens! If you do, something dreadful will happen to you! So please, promise me you will never open this chest!"

And so Urashima promised that whatever happened, he would never, never open the chest.

Bidding farewell to Princess Otohime, he went out to Rinna Gin-Gin's gates, the Princess and her attendants following, where he found a large Buzzy Beetle waiting for him. He quickly mounted the creature's back and was carried away into the East. He looked back to wave to Otohime until she was out of sight in the far distance, and then turned eagerly towards his own land, looking out for any signs of its approach.

It took about as long as it took to get there to make the return trip, and soon Urashima could see the hills that held the village of Mizu-yeah-no and the bay it bordered. The Buzzy Beetle stopped not far from the shoreline, where Urashima disembarked and walked the last few yards to dry land. He waved a farewell to the mammoth Buzzy Beetle as it wordlessly turned around and started on its way back home.

But looking around, something didn't feel quite right. He found himself staring at the people passing by, and they in turn were staring back. The shore was the same... The hills were the same... But none of these Koopas were familiar. Which was very odd, since he was familiar with everyone in the village!

Wondering what it could possibly mean, he made his way to his home. The building itself was quite different, but there was a house there all the same.

He called out: "Father! I have returned!" And he was just about to enter when an older Koopa stepped out, and like the others, he was a complete stranger.

Maybe my parents have moved elsewhere while I was away, he found himself thinking. For some unidentifiable reason, he was starting to feel anxious.

"Excuse me," he said to the Koopa staring at him. "I am Urashima Koro, and until a few days ago I have lived in this house. I left my parents here; where are they now?"

A very bewildered expression came over the Koopa's face, and, still gazing intently on Urashima's face, he replied: "What? You are Urashima Koro?"

"That is what I said," the fisherkoopa said. "I am Urashima Koro!"

The strange Koopa started to laugh. "You really shouldn't make jokes like that. The stories of one known as Urashima Koro that lived in this village once upon a time are three hundred years old. He couldn't possibly be alive now!"

These words frightened Urashima, and he said, "Please don't joke with me, for I am quite confused. I really am Urashima Koro, and I have certainly not been alive three hundred years. It was only four or five days ago that I lived on this spot. Now please stop joking and tell me what I want to know."

The other Koopa's expression grew grave. "You may or may not be Urashima Koro, I don't know. All I know is that the Urashima Koro I have heard of lived three hundred years ago. Perhaps you are his spirit come to revisit his home?"

"W-What?!" Urashima replied with shock. "Stop mocking me! Do I look like a Boo to you?" He stomped his feet, first one than the other, to show the Koopa, as Boos, and all ghosts for that matter, do not have feet.

The strange Koopa was disbelieving of his story. "As I said, all I know is that Urashima Koro lived three hundred years ago; it is written in the village chronicles."

It was with a mind filled with bewilderment and trouble that Urashima left the other Koopa behind with. Looking around all over, terribly puzzled, and indeed, the number of differences in everything around him only filled him more and more with the feeling that the Koopa was speaking the truth. He seemed lost in a strange dream.

Those few days in Rinna Gin-Gin were not days at all, but hundreds of years. In the passing time, his parents and all his friends and the people he knew had passed away, and this story in the village chronicles finalized.

There was nothing left for him here. He had to get back to Rinna Gin-Gin; he had to return to Otohime.

He arrived back at the beach. He had said he would return tomorrow and it was likely he would meet another Buzzy Beetle to take him back then, but no longer at home in his own village, he wanted to go back as soon as he could. But how? There was no way he would be able to cross the sea again on his own!

Suddenly he remembered the little chest he was carrying, the Chest of the Jewel Hand. He pulled it out from his shell and looked it over. "The Princess told me when she gave me this box to never open it - that it contained a very precious thing. But now I have no home, no life here, everything dear to me, and my heart grows heavier with sadness. At such a time as this, whatever precious thing is inside, whatever I should find if I open it, surely it's something that can help me, something that can show me the way back to beautiful Otohime. Yes, that's what I'll do! I will open this chest!"

And so his heart consented to this act of disobedience, and he tried to persuade himself that he was doing the right thing in breaking his promise.

Ever so slowly, he untied the red silk cord, and then opened the lid of the chest. And what did he find inside? Strangely enough, out of the chest rose three wisps of a beautiful purple smoke, which threw themselves into his face.

And in an instant, Urashima Koro, who until then was a strong and handsome young Koopa of twenty-four years, had become a very very old Koopa of three-hundred-and-twenty-four. His shell doubled up with age, his face wrinkled, and fell down dead on the beach.

Poor Urashima Koro! The chest had held the years he had aged in his time in Rinna Gin-Gin! Now because of his disobedience he would never again see the Water Dragon King's realm or the lovely Princess beyond the sea!

And let that, children, be your lesson: do not be disobedient to those wiser than you, for it is disobedience that stood at the beginning of all of life's misery and sorrows.


End file.
